What Blaine Needs
by mbrattoo
Summary: Blaine Anderson wants to transfer to McKinley High. It may seem to many, if not all, that he's doing so for his boyfriend Kurt but, he has a more personal reason as well. This is the story of how he goes about his transfer and just exactly why. Enjoy!


**This is a little idea that's been floating around my head lately and I thought I'd share it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Glee in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> Blaine Anderson wants to transfer to McKinley High. It may seem to many, if not all, that he's doing so for Kurt but, he has a different reason entirely. This is the story of how he goes about that, and just exactly why.

**Title: **Announcement

**Characters: **Blaine, his parents (Remy and Alistair Anderson)

**POV: **Blaine's

* * *

><p>Breathe in…<p>

I have to do this. At this point, there is absolutely no other option.

Breathe out.

This is my chance to get closure. To do something about everything.

I can't let them win when I have a chance to beat them. Finally.

I've made up my mind and now, only one thing is really standing in the way.

It's Friday, six o'clock. I've decided to stay at my parents' for the weekend, out of necessity, more than anything.

I walk casually through the door, pocketing my keys and walking through the long calling room in the front of my house.

Really, a calling room? Who even needs those anymore? We only have it because my parents are incredibly flashy in showing their, eh, accomplishments, per se.

I turn into the hallway that I know leads into the main living room, where I'm hoping at least one of them will be.

Luckily, both of my parents, Remy and Alistair, are sitting with the volume of the television turned low, deep in their own conversation.

I clear my throat just a bit awkwardly, grinning at them, despite myself. My parents have always had business to attend to but, they at least tried to always be there, regardless of how often they _couldn't_. That alone, makes me respect and love them to no end. They've never missed a birthday or a Christmas.

My father was uncomfortable, at one time, with my sexuality, especially early on but, he never stopped learning to just deal with it. He looks up to Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel and even though he'll never admit it, I think seeing the Hummels interact with one another is what has kept our relationship so strong and him so adamant to understand.

There were a few rough patches but, for the most part, everything's fine. Better than fine, even. Great.

My mother. Hm. She's not a naturally caring person. She cares, trust me, but, she has a different way of dealing with things. She's a strong believer of tough love and her actions, rather than her embraces, are her ways of showing how much she loves you. It took me a while to figure that out.

Right now, she's in one of those rare caring moods, with a bright grin lighting up her entire face, soft wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. Otherwise her skin is, as is Kurt's, flawless. Her auburn hair is hanging loosely over her shoulders for once.

"Blaine. You didn't tell me you'd be coming home for the weekend." My mom's voice is stern but, the happiness is clear as day on her face as she elegantly stands, tugging the hem of her suit jacket down before padding across the hardwood floor with her high heels clanking like a metronome.

The hug only lasts mere seconds but, hey, it's my mom and it's more than enough. If anything, it gives me more of what I've been preaching to my boyfriend since I first met him. Something I'll need to do what has to be done. Courage.

"BB. Don't just stand there." My dad and I have been said to bear an uncanny resemblance to one another and I watch as light brown eyes almost identical to my own light up, his arms outstretched as well.

Well, I guess they're in a good mood.

"You want anything to drink? I could call up Samuel…" My dad asks but, I cut him off because I'm not hungry. Also, I see the staff as my extended family, rather than people who're supposed to wait on me all day, whether they're getting paid for it or not.

"Actually, I have something to tell you guys." I resist the urge to say 'ask', rather than 'tell' because I think this is truly _my_ decision, in the end.

"Should we be sitting down for this?" My mother asks jokingly just a hint of worry on her face as she senses the seriousness of the situation.

"If you want." I shrug and we all sit on the white leather sofa, me in between them, like when I was younger.

"Well, we're all ears. What's the big news?" My dad asks casually.

"Well, you know my reasons for transferring to Dalton, of course." They nod their agreement. "Well, I've come to realize that, even though I love that place and my friends, I can't stay there for senior year. It wouldn't be right." I add blatantly.

"Blaine, is this because of that Kurt boy?" My mother sounds appalled, the grin quickly replaced by a look of worry, far greater than it was earlier.

"No-" My dad cuts me off.

"You'd better not be letting this boy pressure you into things, Blaine. I swear I'll kill him, I don't care how nice he seems." My father huffs angrily.

My first reaction is to be mortified at the thought of my father killing my adorable, bubbly, fashion forward boyfriend. I know he's overreacting but, the thought makes me shudder. Kurt's the sweetest person I know. He'd never pressure me into anything, especially as big as this. Plus, Kurt and I are both leaders. We couldn't control each other if we tried.

My second reaction is an embarrassing happiness at the fact that my dad, Alistair Everett Anderson, would be willing to go so far to protect me. I can't help but wonder, and doubt, if he'd have done the same when I first came out to him, at fifteen.

He really has come a long way, that's for sure.

"Mom, Dad. This actually has nothing to do with Kurt at all." I'm a little surprised that when I say this, it's almost completely true. Almost. I mean, sure, I love that I'll be able to see him more but, that's not the only reason. It's selfish, horribly so but, I'm doing it for myself too. And, hopefully, no one will get hurt as a result of it.

Oh, who am I really kidding though? Kurt _is_ a prominent reason. I hate that I hardly see him anymore. Besides, I wouldn't have the courage to even consider this without knowing that my amazing boyfriend would be there, right beside me every step of the way. So yes, it is Kurt in the end but, my parents don't have to know that just yet.

"Then where is all this coming from?" My father seems to have calmed down quite a bit and seems to be convincing himself to switch into the listening and understanding role.

"I know you guys want the world to be a huge Dalton for me but, it isn't. It won't be. Dalton is like this, this _haven _where the worst thing that happens is you get a bad grade or don't get that solo. In the real world, a lot worse can, and does happen." I try to explain. "That uniform is a security blanket, in the end." I add, lowering my eyes to where my fingers are tangled in my lap.

"And, just where are you going with this, Blaine? We're very much aware that Dalton is a safe place. That's why you're enrolled there. It's _safe_." My mother enunciates carefully.

"And I thank you both for that. It's helped a lot and I appreciate it. But, the real world isn't an a capella, impromptu performance or AP classes. It isn't a place with a zero tolerance for bullying policy. People don't break out into song when you enter a room, either. I love all that stuff but, really. What is preparing me for?" I ask, my voice accidentally rising higher.

"I don't think I like where this is going." My father responds wearily.

"You probably won't. But, I want to go to a public school, now. It's my second to last year in high school and otherwise, I won't be prepared for the real world, for college." I say directly, knowing that direct conversation gets my parents attention more than any beating around the bush ever could. It is, after all, a form of communication that has only come to increase their wealth and connections throughout the years.

Honestly, I just simply can't imagine missing out on Kurt's last year of high school. It's an indisputible fact that my boyfriend doesn't belong in Ohio, especially Lima, and is destined for New York. Everyone knows that. It's where he's always belonged and I'll be separated from him soon enough when he leaves for NYADA.

"Just what is this supposed to achieve? Do you _want_ another Sadie Hawkins?" My father asks, clearly irritated and forcing me to think back to the present, rather than the future any longer.

"Of course not! But, they're winning if I'm thrust into the world, an adult overnight, whistling along and thinking that by my sheer _dapperness_, the world will love me." I'm getting frustrated now and I can feel my face heating up.

"Well, you seem to be perfectly aware of these things without being in a public school so, I think you're plenty prepared, sweetheart." By my mom's tone, I can tell that she thinks this is over. She should know by now that I can be extremely longwinded- I got it from her.

"Travis was in a damn _coma_ for two months. Two MONTHS." I can't even register that I've just cursed in front of my parents. Neither can they, really.

"So, you're doing this for Travis, then. Trying to be some kind of hero for him?" My dad sounds confused.

"No." I say with more conviction than anything so far. "I'm doing this so I won't have to live my life in fear. I still have nightmares because of them and as long as I don't face this and finally have closure, I may as well just lie down and give up. As long as I don't figure this out for myself, they've _won,_ point blank." I say, feeling the water gather behind my eyes.

"BB, why didn't you tell us you were still having those nightmares?" My dad's voice is heavy with concern and care, the way it always is when he calls me by my nickname.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. You don't need to be concerned about me when I'm at Dalton." I shrug, trying to make my breathing a little less shallow.

"Blaine Everett, we are your parents. It's our job to be concerned about you. It's what we're here for." My mother adds and I shrug again, not trusting my voice.

"How about this? We'll think about letting you transfer to McKinley. It is McKinley that you want to be at, right?" My mother asks knowingly.

"I just figured that since I'm doing this, why not already have friends there?" I say, my voice catching a bit because they said _they'll think about it_. They'll try to see it as I do.

"Already have Kurt there?" My mother adds with a slight smile and the stupid tears that have gathered as a result of thinking about those stupid nightmares and who knows what else, finally start to fall.

"Blainey Bear, we promise to consider it, alright? You made some very valid points. Of course, we'll have to talk more but, not right now, okay?" My dad asks, pulling me in for hug and calmingly running his fingers through my un-gelled hair, as if I were five again.

"Of course. I'm just glad you guys are at least hearing me out." I admit, a small chuckle escaping.

My mother pats my back a few times, ruffling my hair even further. "Always." She whispers, green eyes glowing with conviction.

Things aren't always great with them but, the fact that they are at all seems miraculous after all we've been through. There have been times when they "Didn't know what to do with me" or "How I got that way" but, I think they're way over and past that, now.

There have been days at which I wished my parents were more like Burt and Carole. I don't think I ever will again because as awesome as they are, my parents are perfect as _my_ parents. I'm way over and past wanting anything else from them. I don't think I could want anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading and please review to let me know if you liked it. You can write as little as one word or as many as hundreds. Either way, I will read and respond to them. Let me know if I should continue this or not.<strong>

**Have a great weekend, guys!**

**-Alexis**


End file.
